Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water output device, and in particular to a water output device having ultrasonic pulverizing function and method of implementing the same.
The Prior Arts
Presently on the market, the shower equipment is designed only to have a single and simple function of providing centrifugal water output for use in shower. As such, the output water particles thus produced are rather large, thus it is not capable of meeting the user demand of moisturizing application, such as facial moisturizing.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of the water output device is not quite satisfactory, and it leaves much room for improvement.